Curse of the demon
by Bttle Rdy
Summary: Note: This fanfic is adopted from Master of Anime. All credit for the first chapter goes directly to him. NaruxShizuxTayuxFemKyuu . I dunno why I'm putting Kyuubi in there but wth. It couldn't hurt right?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**_**NOTE THIS FANFIC WAS STARTED ORIGINALLY BY MASTER OF ANIME! SO NO DUMB EMAILS ABOUT "Hey! You copied this from some random dude!" . His story WAS up for adoption.**_

**A/N: Hey-oh! Long time no see! I'm a bit overdue for the re-release of this story, and I want to work on this one before I put my other back up. For now, this shall be my main piece. Please feel free to tell me how you feel. Yell if you wish, because as of right now, I'm back. **

**Disclaimer: I want to own Naruto, because then I can go back and replace Sasuke with Chuck Norris... He's way cooler and does better roundhouse kicks...**

Curse of the Demon

Chapter 1: With This Pain

The pain was indescribable. It tore throughout the body of the twelve-year-old boy who had only wanted to save his best friend. Our hero, who happened to be in excruciating pain at the moment, was Uzumaki Naruto and he was on a mission to retrieve his best friend, Uchiha Sasuke. Truth be told, the Uchiha didn't deserve a friend like Naruto. One who was willing to risk everything to save him from himself. The only problem was that Naruto didn't realize this. He didn't realize that he was too good to be Sasuke's friend. Too good for the traitor willing to step on anyone and anything that moved so that he could reach his goal in the end. And right now, Naruto was about to live one of the most horrifying experiences any shinobi could ever imagine.

"So Naruto,″ Sasuke asked with a hate filled glare, "what does it feel like to be killed by your best friend, hmm?″

Naruto's eyes were screwed shut. He opened his one good eye, his right, as it didn't have the bloody slash caused by Sasuke at the beginning of their battle. Even with the Kyuubi inside of him, he stood little to no chance of ever being able to use his left eye ever again. It was cut so deeply that the Kyuubi didn't know if it could fix it or not. Besides the fact that the fox couldn't divert any of its power to Naruto's eye because of the fact that a gaping hole was now in his rib cage, it took everything that the fox had to not let that wound kill the boy. Sasuke's hand was still buried all the way through Naruto, and it was getting harder for Naruto to focus at all.

"I bet that pain is horribly delicious,″ Sasuke sneered with a lusty look in his eyes. "You are lucky to feel that pain Naruto. I wish I could too!″

"Then let me oblige,″ Naruto managed to hiss out as he brought his left hand up and stabbed his clawed index and middle fingers into Sasuke's right eye. The Uchiha screamed in horrible agony.

Both Naruto and Sasuke fell to the ground in a heap. Sasuke was screaming bloody murder while his right arm went up to clench his right eye. Naruto hissed in pain as the arm inside his body started to widen the wound, causing his already ragged breaths to become worse. All throughout the ordeal, he never once cried out in pain, a testimony that he was strong, stronger than most adults. Suddenly another chakra signature could be spotted entering the Valley of the End.

"Sasuke-sama!″ came the voice of Yakushi Kabuto. He jumped down the valley wall and made his way to the two boys. Once there, he confronted the sight of Sasuke, his curse seal fading away, clutching his right eye, and Naruto with the hole in the right side of his chest and Sasuke's arm still through it. Sasuke glanced up at Kabuto, his only good eye narrowing.

"Kabuto, move your ass and get this idiot off of me and heal my fucking eye!″ Sasuke snarled.

"Of course,″ Kabuto went to pull Sasuke's arm out of Naruto, but his right arm, though in a lot of pain, gripped Sasuke's left in an iron grip.

"No you don't, bastard,″ Naruto managed to cough out. "You're staying right here until Kakashi-sensei gets here.″

The chakra signature of said jounin could be felt fast approaching, and would be there in a matter of seconds.

"Kabuto, just kick this stubborn asshole until he goes unconscious and get me the fuck out of here!″ Sasuke screamed at the horror of the idea of going back to Konoha. Kabuto immediately launched a reinforced chakra kick at the side of Naruto's head expecting him to release his hold and let Sasuke go in order to extract the black haired boy's arm. What he didn't know was that the bones that connected the part of his chest Sasuke's hand was in to the right arm were all broken, so instead of the idea of Naruto letting go and getting knocked out, the unthinkable happened. Naruto's skin, muscle, and tissue ripped apart. Naruto went flying, but the kick made him leave his right arm and part of his chest behind.

Naruto's initial reaction was a deep surprise. He looked like anyone would with the knowledge that they had just lost their right arm. His expression was horrible. His mouth was slightly agape and his eyes so wide they were in danger of popping out. His left eye was a bloody mess and his right eye's pupil was almost nonexistent in a field of deep cerulean. Then the pain hit. Like a tsunami, it just came crashing down. There was no way to stop it. He immediately curled up in a ball, he was on his knees, supporting his weight on his forehead as the blood started to gush out.

From the vantage point of Sasuke and Kabuto, they could see into his chest cavity. Kabuto was used to seeing such sights, but Sasuke wasn't. He doubled over and retched all of the contents of his stomach right onto the ground in front of him. He accidentally caught a glimpse of the wound out of the corner of his eye, and paled considerably. Kabuto gently picked him up and supported the younger boy with Sasuke's left arm draped around the back of his neck. He tried to move the younger boy as fast as possible, but it wasn't fast enough. From out of nowhere, a kunai, dipped in a cell destroying poison sunk deep into Sasuke's flesh, at the pivotal joint of his shoulder. Kabuto wrenched the kunai out, thinking it was just a regular kunai, and turned to see Naruto, kneeling shakily, pale as a sheet, and hand outstretched.

"There, bastard,″ Naruto stuttered out. "If I survive this,″ he wobbled, "then the next time we meet we'll be even...″ with that final statement, Naruto collapsed onto the ground, miraculously landing on his left side, and not his wounded side. With that, Kabuto and Sasuke left quickly so Kabuto could treat Sasuke's eye so that he'd have full use of his eye once more.

Five minutes after Sasuke and Kabuto had left, the ever tardy jounin had finally arrived at the scene of the fight. The very first thing he noticed was Naruto lying on the ground, near the bank of the stream and in a pool of his own blood no less.

"Holy fuck! Naruto!″ he screamed as he quickly jumped over to the fallen ninja. When Kakashi was close enough to see the damage done to the boy, he almost did what Sasuke had done. But years of battling and causing wounds such as this had left him immune to the effects. "Oh god, Naruto... He didn't do this did he?″

Kakashi, not knowing if he was talking to a corpse or not, hesitantly reached down to check for a pulse. When his fingers touched the Carotid Artery in hoped of finding a pulse, he deflated a little. He could feel no pulse. He had let another one of his comrades die. He had been late and it caused another fatality. His fingers rested in the same place as he mourned the loss of Naruto. Then he felt it. A pulse. He thought he was imagining things, but it seemed it was true. Naruto still had a pulse. It was faint, and very, very slow. He then felt a presence appear behind him. He quickly moved into a fighting stance, only to discover the Hokage, Tsunade, and her entourage standing in the valley. Tsunade was looking with tearful eyes at the form of Naruto.

"Hokage-sama!″ he said surprised. He then remembered Naruto. "Hokage-sama, he's alive! Naruto's still alive! You have to hurry! If he doesn't get treatment, he will surely die!″

Tsunade snapped into action and jumped into action. She and five medics, including Shizune, jumped into action. When they saw Naruto, they all instantly paled, Tsunade the worst of them all. She was also the first to finally snap out of it as she started to administer the treatment to Naruto. The rest of the team quickly snapped into action. There was little they could do they all had determined five minutes into the treatment. Finally, as a unit, they pulled back. The blood had stopped and Naruto was in a self-induced coma. The only one that knew what was going on in the mind of Naruto as it shut down was Naruto himself...

**Mind Scape of Naruto**

Naruto was in front of Kyuubi's cell, the monster fox looked down at the broken form of his container. Even in his mind he was out an eye and arm. The boy was looking up at Kyuubi as the red chakra started to be forced out of the cage of the fox.

"What the hell are you doing?″ Naruto asked weakly.

"**I'm imposing my influence upon you,″** Kyuubi replied. **"I am speeding up the process this damned seal has in store for me. I will not die now, or ever!″**

"What the hell do you mean? You're gonna die when I die, which won't be to long now,″ Naruto said monotonously.

"**That's what you think! I'm flooding this damned seal with my power and overloading the limiters and breaking the part that will confine me to death when you do, for you shall not!″** Kyuubi replied in glee.

"What the fuck are you babbling about? You've finally gone crazy...″ Naruto gasped out. "I knew you had gone crazy after being alone for twelve years.″

"**That's where you're wrong!″ **Kyuubi shouted evilly. **"I shall become immortal once again! I have finally found a way to not die once again! Ha ha ha!″**

"What are you going on about? What the hell are you doing to me?″ Naruto asked quietly.

"**I am becoming one with you! In your weakened state, it was easy to overpower the seal and send almost all of my demonic will into your system. I have also granted you the gift of immortality. You also have the ability to present people with that gift as well, or not. It's your call. But I have also started the process of giving you my arm and eye. All this will make you into what I am crafting, a half-demon. You are going to be one of the most powerful beings on this planet, not counting the lord of Hell himself. You are going to be great!″** Kyuubi cackled out.

"I see it is I that will be great and not you,″ Naruto stated. "Is this because you can't control me?″

"**Yes, I won't be able to control you, but I will still be inside you,″** Kyuubi said as he looked down at the boy in front of him. **"When you wake up, tell that busty, old woman that you want to go on a training trip for six years. Tell her that you'll need to learn to control my powers, and also tell her that you want that pervert with you. He may be a pervert, but he is an outstanding teacher. Now go, get out of my sight!″**

With that, Naruto was flung out of his mind and into the real world.

**Konoha Hospital**

Naruto woke up to the sound of beeping machines, the sound unbearable, abnormally so. He had heard these sounds before, but not in such detail and sharpness. He opened his eyes, only to be blinded by the florescent lighting. He closed his eyes and whimpered in pain. The nurse attending to him quickly realized that he was awake and ran to the door to the ANBU outside.

"Quickly, get Tsunade-sama!″ she called to the guards. One left with a Body-Flicker, and the other one entered the room. The nurse and ANBU quickly tried to examine him, only to have him hiss in pain when they shined the light into his eye to see if his pupil was dilating correctly. About ten minutes later, Tsunade herself came in and told everyone to leave.

She tried to do the same thing the nurse did, only to have him recoil at the pain. He instinctually tried to reach up with his right arm and rub it to make the pain go away. He realized the there was no arm there to raise, and it felt weird. He also got a distant look on his face.

"Are you okay Naruto?″ Tsunade asked concerned.

"Aside from getting my left eye gouged, my right arm and most of my right chest torn off, I'm fine and dandy,″ he said with a hoarse voice. "How long was I out?″

"Almost a month. Your eye and side wound have pretty much healed, the only problem is that your left eye was irreparable. I'm sorry,″ Tsunade said with her head hung low.

"Heh, don't be,″ Naruto said propping himself up with his left arm. "I'll be fine.″

"What?″ Tsunade asked stunned.

"Huh? Oh, nothing,″ he said as he started to rip out all of the needles and tubes connected to his body.

"Hey! Don't do that! You need most of those to survive!″ Tsunade screamed as she tried to gently force him back down.

"Sorry, but I can't stay here any longer,″ Naruto said swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He landed on his feet and tried to put his pants on one-handed. "Would you mind helping me with this?″ he asked as he was having a very difficult time.

"No I will not! You need to get back in bed and get some fucking rest!″ Tsunade screamed.

"No, I need to leave!″ Naruto roared right back. "Tsunade, I am changing and I might be a danger to the village if I don't leave! I have to leave!″

"What do you mean you're a danger? Explain to me what the fuck you mean!″ Tsunade demanded.

"No time,″ Naruto grumbled as he finally got his pants on. He then went for his sandals. "I have to leave soon. If not, the backlash of the power that I'm about to receive could destroy the entire village. I need to be isolated and away from here so that I am not a threat! I won't be alone if that's what you're worried about. I plan on having Jiraiya with me.″

"What-... but-... I-... Dammit!″ Tsunade yelled out in anger. She couldn't deny his reasoning. If he said that the village was in danger of getting destroyed by him by accident, then she would believe him. "Fine, but if I heard you died on the road from your fucking wound, I'm going to kill you.″

"Fine, but I need to get out of here soon,″ Naruto said seriously.

"I'll get Jiraiya,″ Tsunade said. She used the Shunshin and disappeared in a puff of smoke. She quickly found Jiraiya and jerked him back to Naruto's hospital room. They appeared in yet another puff of smoke to see Naruto had finally succeeded in getting dressed. They both had sad looks at the sight of the armless sleeve of his jacket. "Naruto, I've got Jiraiya. You guys can leave now.″

"Wait, what's going on?″ Jiraiya asked perplexed because of not having received any form of news or assignment.

"We're going on a little trip, just you and me Jiraiya,″ Naruto replied softly.

"Jiraiya? What happened to ero-sennin?″ Jiraiya asked confused.

"Just thought I should change a bit,″ Naruto said solemnly.

"Okay, what the fuck is happening to you? You're acting different,″ Jiraiya replied frantically.

"Just going through some changes,″ Naruto replied wistfully.

"Well, as long as you won't call me ero-sennin anymore,″ Jiraiya replied.

"Nope, not anymore,″ Naruto replied with a sad smile. "But enough talk, I have to go I don't know when the changes will start. I don't want to be within one-hundred miles of this village, or any other village. I'm going to get my stuff and then we're going Jiraiya. We'll meet up at the west gate.″

"Alright brat,″ Jiraiya responded. He watched as Naruto used the Shunshin too. It was a bit harder as he still had to use hand seals and now he had to concentrate it with just one hand and it was hard. They knew the trials that the young man would have to go through just to be able to use his old jutsu again.

**Naruto's House**

Naruto opened his front door and went straight for his bedroom. Once in there, he grabbed a backpack and filled it with a lot of scrolls. Most of them were jutsu and blank and some were storage. He also filled it with some spare clothes and extra kunai and shuriken. He then slung the backpack over his one shoulder and pulled the other strap over and fastened them together with the buckle in the front. He then turned and walked out of the apartment, locking it behind him.

While walking to the west gate, he noticed the looks he was getting from the villagers. The looks said they knew who he was, but instead of hate, there was a different emotion: shock. The villagers were shocked that the pariah of the village was missing an arm. They all knew he was brought back from the retrieval mission and also knew that he had been rushed to the hospital. Nobody knew the extent of his injuries to bring back the Uchiha that he had sustained. With the new found knowledge that he had sacrificed his right arm in an attempt to bring Sasuke back, the village started to see him in a new light. Some of them even began to follow him in his trek to the west gate. Once there, he met Jiraiya and Tsunade.

"You ready Naruto?″ Jiraiya asked as the young man stepped up next to him.

"Yeah, let's go,″ Naruto said with a soft smile.

"Wait. How long will you be gone?″ Tsunade asked with a hopeful look.

"Six years,″ Naruto replied looking at her sadly.

"That's a while,″ Tsunade said with a sad smile. "Just don't forget that you have friends and a home here, and come back stronger.″

"Don't worry, I will,″ Naruto replied with a weak smile. He went up to the female Hokage and wrapped her in a one-armed hug. Both of her arms came around his frame and squashed him to her ample chest. The villagers watching were dumbstruck at the display of affection between the two. No one knew that the brat had been on such good terms with the Hokage.

"Be safe,″ Tsunade whispered into his hair as she placed a kiss on the top of his head. She pushed him out to arm's length and looked him up and down. She looked at his face and noticed some things that she hadn't before. His face didn't have any baby fat and the whisker-like marks were also darker and more prominent. The bandage that covered his eye was still on, giving him a look like a wounded soldier going back out to battle. She watched him sadly as he slipped out of her embrace. He once again stepped next to Jiraiya and they both turned to the gate. With a deep breath, Jiraiya and Naruto stepped out of the village and into a training journey.

After about ten paces out of the village, the doors to the village swung shut and cut them off from returning for six years. Naruto looked back at the doors and made a vow to return to be the next Hokage.

Ten miles into the journey, his left hand flew up to his left eye and he hissed in pain. Jiraiya noticed the movement and looked to him. "You alright kid?″

"My eye, it burns,″ Naruto said as he continued to rub it.

"Should we turn around and have Tsunade have a look at it?″ Jiraiya asked in concern.

"No, I'm fine. It hurts a bit, but I'll deal,″ Naruto said with determination in his voice.

"It's your call kid. Come on, you said you don't want to be within a hundred miles of this place, so I'm going to take you to the middle of nowhere,″ Jiraiya said and immediately started to perform the seals for summoning. He forced his hand onto the ground and the great boss toad, Gamabunta, appeared, Naruto and Jiraiya both on his head.

"Jiraiya! Why have you summoned me? You know I hate it when you summon me!″ the giant frog bellowed.

"Sorry, but I did it because Naruto couldn't at the moment,″ Jiraiya said casting a look at Naruto.

"Why couldn't he?″ Gamabunta asked alarmed.

"He currently doesn't have a right arm.″

"What!″ Gamabunta screamed out. "Kid, are you really missing an arm?″

"Yeah, but you don't have to worry boss toad, it's no big deal,″ Naruto said with a sad smile even if Gamabunta couldn't see him.

"No big deal? That is a big deal!″ Gamabunta said with force.

"Now's not the time to be talking about this boss,″ Jiraiya said letting the toad know that he was still the one who summoned him. "Right now, I want you to take us to the Burning Plains, and fast, the kid's going through some changes and it's important to get out there away from civilization.″

"Alright,″ Gamabunta said with a grunt. "But later you better tell me what the fuck is happening.″

"Agreed,″ Naruto and Jiraiya said simultaneously. That was all it took for the giant toad to start making his way from their position to the southwest to the Burning Plains. It took the giant toad only half a day to get there, and when they did, Naruto passed out with a high fever.

"This isn't good. His fever is way too high,″ Jiraiya said to Gamabunta who had refused to leave since he cared for the blond boy.

"This would have been a great time to have that medic you know with you,″ Gamabunta said puffing on his pipe.

"Yeah, but this is weird,″ Jiraiya said while showing Naruto's seal which was proudly displayed on his bare stomach. "Look, some of the seal has disappeared. I don't know what that means. I know it was supposed to happen when Naruto reached the age of twenty, but now it's happening when he's twelve.″

"Maybe the Kyuubi is trying to escape?″ Gamabunta offered to the white-haired Sannin.

"No, Arashi knew his seals. If this thing was meant to hold the Kyuubi forever, then it was meant to hold the fox forever,″ Jiraiya said back with certainty.

"Then what could that mean? You're a seal master, don't you know what's what?″

"Arashi was beyond my level. He was a true seal master,″ Jiraiya said in resignation. "While I helped him, he was the one who actually made it happen. This seal is beyond me.

"Then what can we do?″ Gamabunta asked while putting away his pipe.

"Not much,″ Jiraiya said turning his attention away from Naruto to the big toad in front of him. "We can only wait for him to wake up and then start-″

He was cut off as Naruto shot up into a sitting position, screaming in pain. "Rrraagh! Argh! Nngh!″ he grunted as he brought his left arm over to his right, clutching at the recently healed side.

"Naruto!″ Jiraiya called as he supported the young man. "Naruto, what's wrong?″

"M-my... my side! It's on fire! My eye! My left eye too! They're burning! Do something! Do something Jiraiya!″ he cried as he started shaking in pain.

"I'm sorry Naruto,″ Jiraiya said desperate to get Naruto to understand, "I don't know any medical jutsu. I'd help if I could, but I can't.″

Naruto's only arm grasped Jiraiya's robes in a death grip. He looked Jiraiya in the eye with his only eye that was enraged from the pain, "Then get these fucking bandages off of me!″

Jiraiya couldn't help but agree to take the bandages off of Naruto. He whipped out a kunai and cut the bandages away from his torso, then tore the ones off covering his eye. Then Jiraiya stared in surprise. Red chakra was gathering in Naruto's left eye. It was swirling, exiting, and reentering all over the eye. He watched as the scene unfolded. In all of his years of being a Sannin of Konoha, he had never seen anything as horrifying as that. But he was once again proven wrong. Out of nowhere, Naruto jumped to his feet and stumbled over to a small hill, the moonlight bathing his entire form.

Gamabunta and Jiraiya watched on in a combination of horror and surprise as the flesh of his right side suddenly burned off from the amount of red, Kyuubi chakra that had gathered there. The sight they saw was one out of a horror novel. Naruto was doubled over from the pain that came from his right side. His left arm was contorted in a way that was in a semi-flex and showed that he was in pain. Gamabunta and Jiraiya watched as Naruto let out a gut-wrenching scream of pain and an arm suddenly spawned and shot out of the bloody wound that had reopened.

The limb had shot out of where the shoulder had once been. The limb looked gnarled and bestial. Along with the arm came an entire new side of the chest cavity. Both the arm and the side had a red tinge to it. The pigmentation being different than that of the surrounding flesh. Suddenly, the screaming stopped. Naruto just stood there, in the same position. Arms splayed to his sides, back arched backwards, and face to the sky, eyes wide open. Surrounding his frame was a thin layer of red chakra.

Jiraiya and Gamabunta stared on in stunned horror. Then a sensation hit Jiraiya.

"Oh crap!" he said as he felt the chakra being expended by Naruto. "This isn't good!" he screamed as he sought refuge behind Gamabunta.

"What is it Jiraiya?" Gamabunta asked with a bit of fright in his voice.

"The amount of chakra he's generating is too much! The natural limiters in the body are overflowing! It's too much for the natural release! It's gonna-" he was cut off as a the red outline of Naruto suddenly exploded. The once-neat outline was now a raging inferno of blazing red. Then, as both the toad and Sannin thought that it couldn't get more out of control, they were proven wrong.

The blazing inferno that was Naruto started to grow in size. The entirety of his being was engulfed in the blazing inferno that just kept on growing. It had only been about ten feet in height when the ordeal had started, now it was well taller than the height of Gamabunta times two. The girth of the aura had been about five feet in diameter was now about the size of around Gamabunta. Jiraiya was well within the range of the blast radius as well as Gamabunta's front.

Both of the beings had to shield their eyes from the sheer intensity of the light being emitted by the young demon vessel. The heat radiating from him was just as bad, if not worse. Both man and toad were having a hard time breathing because of the heat in the air. The pressure of it wasn't helping and neither was the raw terror that they both felt.

"My God!" cried Jiraiya over the roar of the chakra that drowned out the horrid scream Naruto was emitting. His eyes stared fixated ahead as the chakra once again tapered down. This time, the feeling of terror multiplied many times. The vicinity of the radius of four hundred feet was suddenly lit up like a neon sign. The entirety of the five-hundred and two thousand, four hundred square foot area depressed and flew into the air in huge chunks.

The heat within the circle was unbearable as Jiraiya and Gamabunta soon found out. An explosion of raw energy was forced into space from the initial force of the power explosion.

"W-What's happening Jiraiya?" questioned the great toad as his eyes wandered from Naruto to the man currently trying to find shelter behind Gamabunta's left foreleg. Said super pervert was staring at Naruto with a mix of fear and awe. Without taking his eyes away from Naruto, he answered Gamabunta.

"I-I think we're watching the birth of a God," he said as even more sweat began to make its way to his forehead. "His power is ten times that of mine. If he's able to harness even a fraction of what it's going to be, he shall be unstoppable."

**End Chapter 1**

**A/N: There you have it, a better, revamped version of chapter one once again. Now, unlike last time, I'm going to have more restrictions on the story. I have narrowed the ballot down to three girls that could be paired with Naruto. The specifics will be posted along with a bit of the plot for the woman and how the story will be affected from the decision.**

**First, the youngest: Hanabi. Has the all-seeing eyes. If the vote goes in her favor, the plot will change from what she **_**sees**_**.**

**Second, around the same age of Naruto: Tayuya. The wandering soul. If the vote goes in her favor, the plot will change from what Naruto realizes.**

**Third, the oldest: Shizune. Has the hands that heal. If the vote goes in her favor, the plot will change from her actions towards Naruto.**

**There you go, make your vote. If you don't like any of those girls with Naruto, then get the fuck out of dodge. **


	2. Author's Note

Sorry Guys! I gots me some Writer's Block atm and I'm tryin to figure how to tie those 3 together. Any hints, please contact me.

-Bttle Rdy


End file.
